It's for Fun?
by RukaSage
Summary: R and Q are bestfriends for years. They knew each other's secrets. They did almost everything together so it is natural for them to share things. Because of one request from Q, feelings and truth will unfold. Their friendship will be tested. Will they go back to how it used to be? Or will they move forward? How far will R go for Q?


**Title:** It's for Fun?

**Author:** RukaSage

**Rating:** Adult or M

**Pairing:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: **This is not an accurate depiction of intersex conditions. Not intended to offend anyone.**

A/N2: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p), FTM**

A/N3: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

**SUMMARY: R and Q are bestfriends for years. They knew each other's secrets. They did almost everything together so it is natural for them to share things. Because of one request from Q, feelings and truth will unfold. Their friendship will be tested. Will they go back to how it used to be? Or will they move forward? How far will R go for Q?**

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

The blonde sitting on the other end of the couch look up. Her long blonde hair spilled to the right side. Her hazel eyes are determined but a hint of hesitance shining through them. She nodded and sighed in relief when the boy opposite her sighed in resignation. "I know what I'm asking is crazy but I want to know what it feels like…You always tell me it feels good to be inside me whenever we do it so…I want to feel it too."

"Even if someone else will know what you're hiding?" he asked. His chocolate brown eyes asking for her to reconsider. "Quinn, you know I'll do anything for you. Even this, but I just want you to be sure."

She nodded. "Of course I know that. That is why I'm asking you this Ru. You're the person I trusted the most."

"Fine. Who do you want to have a threesome with?"

Quinn bit her lower lip. She had a couple of girls name in her mind that will surely agree with, but who they can trust is another thing. The boy, now sitting beside her is patiently waiting.

She and Ru had been best friends since middle school. Although they run in different crowds, they managed to make their friendship work. It didn't start with friendly meetings in a sandbox or rescuing a damsel in distress from bullies. It happened in a private clinic, in a small town in Ohio called Lima.

_Quinn is sitting by herself outside the room waiting for her parents to come out when a boy with brown hair and a shoulder sling on his left sat beside her. She heard him grumble before settling comfortably. She didn't pay him attention that much after that, she is busy fiddling with a paper, boring holes in one section of the paragraph._

"_Hi" She almost drop the paper when the boy called her._

"_H-hi" She sat up straight and tucked the paper in her yellow sundress and fixes her hair that is already in neat curls._

_The boy smiled and reached for a handshake. Quinn took it hesitantly and shook it. "I'm Ruchel, but my dads call me Ruru most of the time." Quinn scrunched her forehead. He chuckled. "I know what you're thinking. My birth mother wanted to name me Rachel because she thought she is having a baby girl and as you can see, I'm not. So, when my dads adopted me, they gave me that name instead."_

"_O-kay. My name is Quinn by the way."_

"_I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. We just met and I'm already telling you this."_

"_It's okay. I don't mind." She looked at the boy's slinged arm and contemplated whether to ask about it or not. He noticed where she is looking at and decided to tell her._

"_I fell from a tree in our backyard and broke my arm. I saw this movie when this kid jumped from a tree and looks like as if he is flying. I thought it was cool so I tried it. It turns out that things like that happened only in movies." He pouted when she started giggling._

"_I-I'm sorry." She cupped her mouth to stifle her giggles but unsuccessful. "Isn't it—"_

"_It's stupid, I know. My dad Leroy prohibited me to climb from any other tree again. Enough about me. What are you doing here? You don't look sick."_

_Quinn paled and started sweating. From the time she met this boy, she already like him and wanted to be friends but if he finds out about her secret then it will be over before they even start. She struggled for something to say but came up with nothing. _

_Ru started to panic when he noticed how the girl seemed like she is starting to cry. Without thinking, he grabbed the blonde and wrapped her in his arms. He felt her tensed for a moment before relaxing. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me. I understand. It's okay."_

_Quinn pulled away from his embrace and subtly wipes her face. "I'm sorry too. Honestly, I think that if given a chance we could be very good friends and because of that I wanted to tell you but if I did, you would freak out and wouldn't want to be friends with me."_

"_I like to be friends with you too. I don't have much friends so I treasured the ones I have now. Whatever it is that you're scared to tell, I promise not to freak out. You don't have to tell me right now, we have a lot of time to get to know each other."_

"_Thank you. We are new here so having a friend is nice."_

_He just nodded and smiled. They sat side by side in silence. "Hey, can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, I'm sorry for invading your privacy but I saw the paper you're reading earlier and something I don't understand…"Quinn's eyes bugged out and tried to stand but a firm hand stopped her from moving. "You don't have to answer but I'm curious. I know when asked what your sex is, it's either male or female right? What is X?"_

_Quinn trembled and surely tears blinding her sight. This wasn't suppose to happen. No one else should know. Her parents bore in to her that her condition should be kept a secret because it would ruin them and their family name. Ever since she could remember, her parents didn't look at her the way they look at her older sister Frannie. Although they didn't say much about her abnormality she knew that they don't want to have someone like her in their family. She can't talk to anyone about it. Her sister is distant towards her. It seemed like there is a stone wall that is always in between them. She just cried every time she feels alone and left out and it was almost every day. She is tired doing this alone and wished that there would be someone who will stood by her, whatever or whoever he is. Now, there is this boy who is willing to get to know her and maybe listen. Will he stay or not, she has one way to find out._

_With trembling hand, she wiped her face again and stared at those chocolate brown eyes who is patiently waiting for her. She felt warmth engulfed both of her hands and when she looked down, a pair of tan hands encased hers. _

_"X means intersexual. I'm neither a boy nor a girl." There she said it. She clenched her hands, shut her eyes tightly, and waited for his reaction. Although the reaction she's been expecting didn't came. The hands holding her loosened. She bit back a sobbed and accepted that she will be alone for the rest of her life. _

_Then all of a sudden she was pressed against a warm body and a single arm wound around her. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm still here," was whispered against her ear. She shivered and clung on him. Ruchel rubbed her back gently until she calmed down but didn't let her go. "I still want to be your friend."_

_Quinn pushed away abruptly, "Why would you still want to be friends with me? I'm a freak. You should be running away from me now."_

"_Well, one of the things you should know about me if you wanted to work this friendship, is that I'm not easily scared. Yes, I'm surprised, who wouldn't? but it's not enough for me to not give us a chance."_

_Quinn shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore what he want to say. "You're just saying it right now but you'll realize that I'm not worth it. You'll just leave and will not talk to me again."_

"_Hey, stop it. I promise you that I won't leave you or stop being friends because of that. I'm okay with it, with your condition. I don't understand everything about it right now, but you'll teach me and I will listen. You can talk to me, okay?" He cupped her face and smiled. "You're not a freak nor an anomaly. I find you really pretty actually." Quinn blushed and tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. "I kind of heard or read something like that before—her-hermaphrodite, right?" Quinn nodded and watched him with rapt attention. "It's normal but a rare condition so we don't always hear about it around. It wasn't openly talked about so many don't know what exactly what it is, me for example."_

_Quinn chuckled and pushed him slightly. "For someone who doesn't know, you basically know what it is. Although, hermaphrodite is an older term you know."_

_Ruchel bit his lower lip, "Uh, well Quinn…you see—"_

"_Ask me."_

"_So, does it works?" Quinn raised her eyebrow, not yet in an intimidating but sexy way that will develop in the near future. "I-I mean, does your penis and vagina works?" He asked in a hushed voice. They both blushed upon hearing it._

"_Oh god…I didn't expect that a time like this would come. Talking about my genitals with a stranger and especially with a boy."_

"_Come on, just yes or no."_

"_I still don't know if I can get pregnant or knock up a girl. I need to have more tests for that." Quinn shook her head out of embarrassment and sighed. "I don't pee with my penis," she whispered. "That's all what I'm telling you right now." She cut him off when he opened his mouth to talk, having a guess of what he would be asking next._

"_Okay, fine. You're going to tell me sooner than later then."_

And just like that, the two had been inseparable until now. They entered the same middle school for the first time and same high school. Quinn's parents wasn't jumping in joy when they found out that she is associating with someone who has two gay fathers. Though she heard them say things about their lifestyle, they didn't demand her to stop being friends with Ru. Her parents are more than happy that she is staying in the Berry house more than she stayed in theirs. The Berry men became the parents that she always wanted. Although they were out of state most of the times because of their work, they make up for it whenever they have a chance.

Ru and Quinn share almost everything. They knew each other's deepest secrets, their quirks, and what makes them tick. They were each other's first kiss. They lost their virginities to each other the summer before freshman year in high school after watching a particularly erotic movie. After their first time, they regularly hook up. They weren't dating and didn't talk about what is happening between them. They just go with the flow and took advantage of an empty house whenever they feel the urge.

Quinn dated boys but they never got far with her except first base. She is the head cheerleader since sophomore year and having a boyfriend is expected of her. Even though she grew tired of it sometimes. Ruchel dated some of the cheerios and not. Although being a theater geek but a very good one, he became one of the popular boys in William McKinley High. They were even rumored to be in a relationship but both of them didn't deny or confirm it.

So now in their senior year after years of dating but not dating and almost did everything they could think of inside the bedroom or surface whenever they feel like it, Quinn wanted to try to have sex with a girl. She never had sex with anyone else, just with her best friend. Whenever Ruchel enter her and climax inside her, she would imagine what it feels like to do it with a girl too. Every time she would ask the boy his sex life, she would get arouse that leads them both to have a sleepless night.

Ruchel, still having doubts about it cannot help but agree. No one from school knows about Quinn's condition. He perfectly knew that if someone else would find out, just even one, Quinn's reputation would be ruined. But the blonde seemed like into it and can't fault her with it. Just thinking about it makes him hot. Yes, he did have threesomes before but it's different this time. He has Quinn and another girl. Sex between Quinn and him is already exceptional. It turns out that since their first time, Quinn lost her inhibitions towards sex and was the more sexual between them.

Quinn shook her head in resignation. "I don't know who I can trust this with. What if they will just use this against me?"

Ru nodded. "That's what I'm thinking exactly but if you really wanted this then I may have a person in mind. I just need to convince her properly."

Quinn chuckled. "When you say properly, means you're gonna fuck her to agreeing."

"You really know me bestie." She punched him in the chest when he ruffled her hair in to mess.

"Yeah, yeah suit yourself. So, who is your best candidate?"

"Just wait and see." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. She smacked him in the face with the throw pillow and ran towards the kitchen. Ru has something else in mind. He ran after her, threw her over his shoulder, and ran towards their bedroom. Quinn squealed and laughed, then released a soft grunt as he threw her on his bed.

Ru crawled on top of her and started to kiss her on the neck down to her collarbone, leaving bits and nicks. Quinn moaned loudly and tugged his hair as his kisses grew stronger. "Ru..fuck, yes…" Quinn started to squirm against his hips. She can feel the tightening of her shorts as he ground against her. She moaned loudly as his covered hard length pressed on her already hard dick. Not wasting any more time, she pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips. She braced her both hands against his chest and rolled her hips faster and harder. She felt his heart beats stronger against her hands and the intake of his breath every time she bounced.

"Fuck Q…faster…" Ru held her hips and guided her movements. Pushing and pulling her until he can't take it anymore. He can feel the heat coming from her core and the bulge grinding against him. He sat up and took her shirt off in one swift movement, following her bra. He dove for a nipple and sucked. Quinn arched her back and pressed her chest closed to his mouth. Ru pushed her on the bed and took off her already drenched shorts. Quinn moaned as her dick sprang from confinement. Ru took her length in his hand and gently stroked it up and down and watched it harden more with his touch. It wasn't that big compared to his. It stood straight at almost five inches. While playing with her dick, he can't help but moan in arousal as her wetness drips from the tip of her cock and from her pussy. With his other hand, he inserted two fingers inside her hole. " You're so wet baby…"

He pumped his fingers in and out of her in time with his strokes. "Yes! Harder!" Quinn gripped the sheets tighter as his hand and fingers double in action. She screamed as her orgasm took her by force. "Ah! Ru!" Quinn trembled and huffed for air as he gently eased out of her. She heard him pull away and took off his clothes. She smiled as the brunet took her in his arms, feeling his naked body against her.

"Ready?" He asked. Quinn nodded. Ru went in between her legs and spread her legs wider. It didn't fail to amaze him as how she is always ready for him. She just had an orgasm not five minutes ago and she is ready to go again. He drag the tip of his cock along drenched folds and groaned in delight as her juices coated his length. Lining him in her entrance, he braced himself forward and pushed inside.

"Oh god…baby." Quinn clung to him as the head entered her. It was always like this, him battling his way inside her pussy even though they've been fucking for years. Ru stopped and rolled his hips. "Shit! Baby…Ah!" The brunet leaned for a kiss, it took a moment for Quinn to respond. When he felt that she is loosened up, he pushed further up to the hilt. "You're so big Ru…" It always makes him proud with his equipment whenever a girl tells him that, especially Quinn. He is far from average in both length and girth and would proudly tell you that he is the biggest you can find in McKinley. With his short stature, you wouldn't expect that he would be sporting a ten-inch dick when soft and almost twelve when hard. You could say that it was a beast and beast he is when it comes in the sheets. So, he was the go to guy of the cheerios and non cheerios if he allowed it. Puckerman, the self proclaim manwhore of the school, would become jealous whenever a girl dumps him over the brunet.

"I don't know how or why but I love that you're still tight for me Q. You always take me full everyday, multiple times a day, but I love it…so much." He said in between kisses. Quinn nodded even though she can't understand what he is saying. Her already hazed filled mind clouded her vision. She wrapped her legs around him as his thrusts go faster and harder.

"Yeah, baby just like that. Fuck me!" Ru didn't want to disappoint so he did fuck her. He pounded on her like a jackhammer speed. Quinn screamed again and again. His bed thumps against the wall without stop. "Ru!" Her toes curled and her back arched further in the bed. Her screams heightened as his dick continuously hit the mouth of her cervix, it was pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Take me Quinn! Just like that, take me baby!" Their moans and groans filled his room together with the banging of the bed. He felt her pussy clenched tightly, signaling her impending orgasm. In one hand bracing himself and the other took Quinn's dick and pumped faster.

"Baby! Baby! So close…fuck, RUU!" Quinn tensed with her back arched and eyes tightly closed as her orgasm reached her. Her cum squirted from her pussy and dick, letting some on the boy's stomach. Feeling the tight gripped on his dick, in three more powerful thrusts he released his seeds inside her channel.

"fuck,fuck…hmm, you feel so good around me Q…" Without pulling out, he held Quinn and lay beside the blonde. Quinn buried her face on the crook of his neck and clung to him tightly. This became their regular routine, Ru would fuck her wild for a round or two and after, they would share a slow and intimate ride with each other. There's an unspoken agreement, that every time they finish having sex, Ru would stay inside her. He did it for the first time after the third month since they started sleeping together back in freshman year and found it felt very good. Quinn didn't call him on it and let him do it every time because she enjoyed it as much as he does or even more. She liked the feeling of him getting soft and getting hard inside of her.

Quinn wiggled her hips as she felt him still hard inside her. "Ru, I don't know how many times we did it today, I've lost count the fifth time since your fathers left, you still can go?"

The brunette groaned as the blonde squeezed her pussy. "You know I can. I can't get enough of you. Never get enough of you…" He took her right arm and pulled her on top of him. His dick slipped further inside of her and she started bouncing and grinding. "Fuck Quinn, you're such a slut for my dick."

Quinn squeezed her walls tighter and relished the sound he is releasing. "No, you're just a whore for my pussy."

And with that, Quinn moved in a frenzy, bringing them both to climax.


End file.
